


Little Sparks

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Children, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Poverty, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: It was only then did they realize what this all meant. All their time together, caring and watching over one another, and just simply enjoying each other's presence.It was only supposed to be a friendship. And suddenly… it became something more.Maybe it wasn't so sudden, actually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I should really work on my other wips  
> brain: how about a story for ray and maya, they deserve it  
> me: *slams keyboard* THEY REALLY DO

As the people on the streets walked by him without helping him, Ray had to gather the weapons he had dropped on the stone path by himself. He didn't wish any ill will towards the person that slammed the door on him; they could have been kinder to him, though. When he looked up, he saw a young man staring at him, accompanied by a much older strange-looking man.

“A little help,” he said, calling out to the younger man. He gathered the nunchaku and several blades. Looking up again, the young man had not approached him yet to help. In fact, he had his back turned. “Please, friend. I just need a hand.” Struggling to grab the last of the weapons, Ray hoped the young man would help him. However, taking one last look, the two men were gone. He frowned. The young man seemed willing to help, if not leaving meant anything to him. It was probably that strange older man that told him to leave.

Once all the weapons were in his arms again, Ray decided it was time to return home. No one in this village wanted to buy from, much less trade with him. Besides, if he started heading home now, he might be able to get there just before nightfall. Sighing, Ray began his long trek home.

Just as the sun disappeared behind the distant mountains, Ray made it back to his home. It was small and not much room, but it was his. The forge took up most of the space, so he could barely fit a bed in one corner. He was the only blacksmith in these parts of Ninjago, and he was proud of that.

Yawning, he rubbed his stomach, growling out of pain from hunger. Could he eat now? Did he have any food to spare?

Before he could ponder any longer, one of the village elders entered his home. He had no door; he trusted all who entered.

“Hello, Ray. You returned quite late. We missed you,” the old woman said, carrying a basket as she shuffled inside. Ray smiled and took the basket from her and gently held her frail hand with one of his. “Thank you, dear.”

“No, thank you. I was just about to check whether I had enough to eat for tonight,” Ray explained, bowing in respect. “What's in here? It feels heavier than the last time you brought me a meal.”

“Oh, a special treat!” the woman clapped her hands as she sat down on a low stool Ray led her to. “I was trading today and this kind young man gave me so many fruits and vegetables. And salt! I suppose he could not resist my youthful charm,” she said, patting her hair down. Ray chuckled.

“You joke,” he said but knew she told the truth. “What did you trade? And why salt? We have nothing that needs to be specially preserved.” Ray uncovered the basket and softly gasped. Along with the rice that the village people, including him, grew for their meals and for trade, there was yellow, green, orange, red, and purple. What grabbed his attention most was the block of salt carefully packaged and something else wrapped up in the leaves of the rice crops. Setting down the basket, he unwrapped the object. He gasped again, much more loudly this time, and looked up. The elder was smirking.

“Is this- It couldn't be-” The woman tutted.

“Meat. Like I said, he couldn't resist my charm. He gave me so much food, I had to share it with everyone else. You have the biggest slab of meat. Don't worry, I already salted it so it won't rot,” she explained, slowly standing up. Ray carefully grabbed her wrist before she could turn to leave.

“No, I couldn't possibly take this. You should have gotten the biggest piece. Please, give me a smaller piece.” Ray bowed, holding the meat out in front of him. The woman patted his head in affection.

“Ray, dear, look at you. You’re ready to begin adulthood and you're barely taller than me. You're young and have time to grow still, as well as a long life to live. I’m reaching the end of my time and don't have to grow anymore. Besides, you need as much protein for your muscles if you are to be a blacksmith. You can't get that protein from fruits and vegetables alone, and especially not rice. You understand, dear?” she asked, gesturing for Ray to straighten himself out again. He nodded, blushing slightly.

“I understand. Thank you.”

“Of course. Now, go eat. I’ll make it home just fine. I’ve walked up and down this hill countless times,” the old woman teased and waved goodbye, leaving Ray alone once more.

Ray picked up the basket and sat down on his bed. He bowed and prayed over the food. “Thank you for this meal,” he said, mostly to whoever was the man that brought the food. Maybe it was that young man he saw earlier. Whoever it was, he was grateful.

Ray was pounding heated metal when he came.

“Ray, dear!” he heard the elder call out. Looking up from his work, he saw the woman was holding the hand of a man with short, blond hair. He was quite tall and carried a bamboo staff and satchel. “Look, it's the young man who brought the village so much food! What was your name again, love?”

“My name is Wu. Ray, correct?” the man addressed the young blacksmith. Biting his lip, Ray nodded. Wu stepped forward. “It’s wonderful to meet you.” He bowed deeply and smiled at the shorter man.

“All the same to you,” Ray repeated. He felt uncomfortable when the man kept staring at him. “Um…”

“Did you enjoy the food?” Wu asked, walking past the counter.

“Uh, yes, I did. Thank you so much,” Ray said, bowing to show his appreciation. “It will last me for many weeks.” Wu raised an eyebrow.

“The rations I made were only for one week, perhaps less than that. Why do you save so much for so long?” the blond man asked. Ray swallowed thickly.

“Um, I, uh… I don't have much to eat usually and… well, if you don't have much to eat, you get used to it and can't eat a lot at once.” Ray shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. Wu nodded solemnly before searching through the satchel on his side.  He pulled out a sack that jingled when he shook it. “What is that?”

“It's money. I hope it will help you. Although I would like to see you very soon. Goodbye,” Wu said. He turned and left. Ray glanced at the elder quickly, whose head only gestured towards the blond man.

“Uh, wait! Where can I meet you?” he asked. That got the man’s attention. He faced Ray and the woman and grinned.

“There is a monastery north of here. I will return early in the morning and take you there. Bring your belongings, you may be living there for quite some time,” Wu said. He bowed deeply.

“But why me? Why not someone else?” Ray asked. Wu stood up and smiled warmly.

“Let's just say that I sense a something powerful…  _ burning  _ inside you.” Wu walked away, his staff gently tapping against the rocks. Ray scratched his neck. What did Wu mean by that?

“Oh, Ray. Dear, your sword,” the elder pointed out. Ray returned his focus to the weapon he was forging and found the metal completely cooled. It did not look how it was supposed to be and was warped. Ray sighed and picked up the sword. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it's alright. I can scrap the metal and use it again. I guess I better hurry so I can go to bed sooner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahahaha yeet
> 
> if the writers are going to ignore two of the coolest parents in Ninjago, then I'll give them a proper back story because bITCH
> 
> okay bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, here's another chapter!

When Ray awoke, he saw Wu waiting by the large rocks beside the shop. Quietly, he got up from his bed and searched for any clothing that was not already on his body. He found and wrapped up several rice cakes. Folding the extra clothing, he piled the items together and decided to bring more. He grabbed a knife and another larger knife. You never could have too many knives.

Using a spare cloth as a bag, Ray tied a knot to hold his belongings with just one hand. He stuffed the sack of money in the basket of food, carrying that as well. He kissed the tips of his fingers, feeling the jagged wood of the door frame. He would miss this place, no matter how long he was away.

“Are you ready to leave?” Wu asked the moment Ray approached him. Ray nodded quietly. “Then let us leave. I hope you have prepared yourself for a long walk.”

“Um, I suppose so. Although, as we pass by, may I say my goodbyes to the elder and pay my respects?” Ray asked, shifting his hold on the basket. Even though he ate as much as he could the previous night, the basket felt just as heavy as when he first received it. Perhaps he was weaker than he initially believed.

“Of course,” Wu said. Both men waved at the farmers already awake to begin their day's work. Wu waited as the elder whispered her blessings upon the young man and as Ray prayed over a stone with carvings. Nodding, Ray told him he was ready.

”You weren't ly-lying when you… when you said it was a long ways away,” Ray panted. Wu stood where he was, patiently waiting for the other to recover. They had left early in the morning, and it was almost sunset. The only break they took was for lunch, which had been hours ago. “Do you do this to… to other people? Make them walk long distances with y-you?”

“Actually, yes. But they're usually not as tired as you, most likely because you live the farthest away from my monastery. And they are rarely malnourished like you are. Tell me when you're ready,” Wu said, sitting on a rock to join Ray, who laid on his back on the ground.

“So there are other people like me? Something ‘burning’ or whatever inside them?” Catching his breath, Ray sat up and crossed his legs.

“No, that is just you. Everyone that I had discovered has something different. One could move mountains or solely the land itself. Another could flood the world, and yet another could freeze it. Everyone is different, but that is what is so beautiful as they train. We'll see that in you as well.” Wu stood up and began to walk again. Ray scrambled to his feet.

“Wait, training? What do you mean by that? And where even is this monastery that you claim as yours?” Although it was rather childish, Ray crossed his arms and stomped his foot.

“To answer your first question, you will soon see.” Wu had a twinkle in his eyes as he continued to speak. “And look up.” Ray did as he was told. He gasped.

High above them was a building that was surely the monastery. Wu climbed up the stone steps that had been obscured from Ray’s sight. He groaned. This was training in and of itself!

Ray barely reached the top. His legs were burning and his arms ached from carrying his belongings and food. It was hard to catch his breath. It was so pathetic, really. Wu, on the other hand, was completely alright. He wasn't even breathing any deeper than before. He held out his arms and took the basket and bag from the smaller man. He opened the large, heavy double doors. Ray's jaw fell open once more.

He didn't know what he expected to see, but it surely was not an entire training course that was currently being used by several people of different ages and skill. (The skill part was quite obvious; one little girl with thick, blonde hair struggled with the punching bag, while a man with a thick helmet dodged swinging swords left and right.)

“Hello, my dear friends. I have returned and with someone else. Where is my brother?” Wu asked the closest person, who was the little girl. Her large blue eyes smiled with her mouth.

“He's inside, preparing the tea!” she announced, pointing in the direction of an open sliding door. Wu jerked his head in that direction, gesturing for Ray to follow him.

“Thank you, Aurelia. Keep training with the others. Ask for help when you need it,” Wu advised. The young girl nodded and immediately latched onto the arms of an older, extremely muscular man. Ray could hear her laughter and her rapid-fire talking. Wu slid the door shut. “Garmadon, where are you, brother?”

“I am here, just finished with the tea. Would you like some?” a man with brown hair, most likely Garmadon, asked. Ray couldn't help but notice his eyes: they were an ethereal golden color. He hadn't noticed it before, but Wu’s eyes were the same. They even seemed to change color in the shifting light.

“Yes, please. Serve some for Ray as well. He needs his energy,” Wu said, kneeling down at a low table while Garmadon poured the hot drink in four ceramic cups. “Ray, this is my brother Garmadon. Garmadon, this is Ray.”

“It is nice to meet you,” Garmadon greeted, bowing slightly as he knelt down. Ray bowed as well and blew on the surface of his tea.

“All the same to you.” He pointed at the fourth cup. “Is someone going to join us?” Garmadon nodded.

“Wu had told me he found someone- obviously, that someone is you- and had told me to find somebody here closest to your age. She will tell you almost everything you need to know. She is currently busy, but she will join us eventually,” the brunet explained.

“While we wait, tell us about yourself, Ray,” Wu suggested.

“Uh, alright.” Ray told them the name of his village (Ignacia) and his age (freshly turned nineteen). He told them of his dream to be a blacksmith, which did go on for a few minutes to be completely truthful.

Just as he was about to mention his family, the door slid open and a very young woman ran into the room. She had long, dark hair and prominent cheekbones. Her olive skin was fair and even, which made Ray feel only a bit self-conscious of his sunburnt face. (He had forgotten to wear his hat several days ago when he went to work in the fields, and his skin was still healing.) The most spectacular thing about her were her eyes. They sparkled and shimmered, yet became pools of darkness all the same. In all, she was a very beautiful woman. Ray was sure everyone knew that, especially herself.

She knelt down to join the three men and bowed, clapping her hands together in a way of prayer.

“Sorry I’m late. I was intent on trying to reverse the flow of the stream. Hello, I’m Maya,” the woman greeted, finally taking notice of the small man. He nodded in her direction.

“I’m Ray. It’s nice to meet you,” he said.

“You too.”

“Maya, I suggest you take a break from training for two reasons,” Wu spoke up after a long sip of his tea. “One, you are pushing yourself too hard and trying to do it all right on the first try. A Master of Water should not be like that. Go with the flow.”

“Yes, yes, ‘go with the flow.’ Heard that one hundreds of times before,” Maya muttered, drinking her cup of tea, definitely cooled by then.

“And two, you are going to show Ray around the monastery and inform him of all he needs to know. Answer whatever questions he may have,” Garmadon continued for his brother. Maya nodded curtly and smiled at Ray.

“I might as well get to know you now. How old are you?” she started off.

“I just turned nineteen a week ago,” he answered.

“I will as well in three weeks,” Maya said, taking a dainty sip from her cup. Ray chuckled. He hoped all would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how short the next chapter is going to so sorry in advance oof


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter warning

When Ray woke up the next morning, it was to the gentle knocking of Maya on his door.

“Wake up. I'm going to show you around the monastery while the others train. Then we'll have breakfast,” she whispered into the still darkened room. Groaning, Ray got up and stretched. For just a moment, he forgot where he was. Then he remembered Wu and the tiring trip to the monastery. He sighed and searched through the bag that he brought with for clothing.

“Close the door, will you? I’m not going to be decent,” he said. The door clicked shut and Ray rapidly changed.

When he came out of the room he slept in, Maya was waiting patiently, holding a cup of water in her hands. She smiled gently at him. “Ready for your tour?” Ray nodded. “Alright, then follow me.” Maya walked ahead and did not give Ray the chance to ask about the cup of water.

She led him outside and, true to her word, the people Ray saw the previous day were training on the same course. “As you had already seen, this is our training course. You’ll use it soon, possibly tomorrow,” Maya explained. She continued on. Ray waved at the blonde girl, and she waved back. She couldn't be much younger than him, possibly fourteen. “Ray, let's go! We must finish this tour before breakfast!” the young woman called out from down the hallway. Ray ran to catch up with her.

“I’m sorry. That girl seems nice,” Ray said, hoping that was enough of an excuse. Maya chuckled.

“Aurelia is a sweet kid. She just has issues with shutting her mouth when it's necessary. And… well, the best way to describe it is not being true to herself.” Ray raised an eyebrow.

“What does that mean?” he asked, slowing to a walk after finally falling to her pace. Maya squeezed the cup.

“She's not exactly truthful about herself. I'm not saying she's a liar. She just has problems being honest about herself as a person. When she first began staying with us, she would come up with extravagant stories of how she would do this or saved that. She still struggles with that, but Aurelia’s young. She'll learn eventually,” Maya expounded on the blonde girl. Ray hummed in understanding.

They passed by several open rooms that had bookshelves and couches. “These rooms are our lounges for when we relax. It's nice, I suppose. We could have better interior design,” Maya commented. Ray chuckled. “I think we have some time before breakfast. Let's go outside for a while.”

“Oh, by the way, can I ask what the cup of water is for?” Ray finally asked, following Maya outside. He did a double take when the entire training course was just gone. Not even a single blade was out. How in the world…?

Maya sighed. “It's a part of my training. I'm supposed to get the water out of the cup, but I haven't yet. I just- Gah!” Suddenly, she threw the cup over the monastery wall and stomped off, plopping onto the stairs. “I give up. I can never do it. Maybe I’m not meant to be a Master of Water,” Maya huffed, crossing her arms. Ray was silent for a moment.

“At least you have a great throwing arm,” he said, hoping to at least improve the woman's mood. She smiled softly.

“Thanks, Ray. But it's irritating. I'm a great student. At least, by Wu and Garmadon’s standards. Yet I can't seem to do what I have to do. Maybe I’ll never unlock my True Potential,” Maya complained. Ray sat down beside her and just listened to what she vented out.

“I think they were right.” At that, Maya raised an eyebrow. “You're a perfectionist. I don't know what a ‘True Potential’ is, but your need for things to go your way might be what holds you back. Isn't water unpredictable?” Ray asked, waiting for a response. Maya shrugged.

“I guess. But why bring that up?”

“Well, you were unpredictable just now. I haven't known you for even a full day but you're a really calm person. So you throwing a cup over a wall just because you couldn't get the water out on your first try was not something I expected to happen. Although, now I will,” the small man teased. Maya snorted and gently shoved him.

“Thanks. Well, everyone is gone, so they might be preparing breakfast. Let's find some seats and join them before they eat everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy we stan supporting your new friend even tho they're still kind of a stranger


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaayyyy!!! :D
> 
> a warning for some blood but it's not a lot

“Hey, you gonna eat that?” Aurelia asked Ray. He smiled at her and gave his plate. It was easier to do that since he barely touched his food. At least, that's what it seemed like. Really, he just couldn't eat the same amount as the other people at the table. Especially the  _very large_ man across from him. He ate like no tomorrow. He was the man with the helmet and, judging by the muscles, he was also the same man whose arm Aurelia latched onto; he looked different without his helmet. Ray shuddered as he watched him eat. “Thank you!” the little girl said.

“Ray, are you sure you don't want to eat anymore?” Wu asked, his forehead creasing in concern. The younger man nodded.

“Yeah, I can't eat anymore. I'm sorry for wasting food,” he apologized.

“You're not wasting food, you just gave it to me!” Aurelia said through a full mouth. Maya visibly cringed.

“Aurelia, don't do that. You're a very pretty girl but not even a chipmunk could appreciate those kinds of manners,” the young woman scolded. The girl swallowed and frowned.

“Don't make fun of me, Maya!” Aurelia screamed across the table. Everyone leaned back, but only one person covered their ears. It was the oldest man Ray had ever seen. He might be just as old as the elders, perhaps even older. Aurelia hissed through her teeth. “Sorry, Icy. Didn't mean to be so loud.” The old man smiled warmly, quite ironic to his nickname.

“It's alright, Lightning. Just relax. Besides, Maya has a point. Talking with your mouth full is disgusting,” the old man said. Aurelia crossed her arms and pouted but still nodded. “Well, now that we're all here together, might as well introduce ourselves to our newcomer properly. My name is Miyuki. I’m the Master of Ice. Have been for decades. I hope to get to know you better.”

“You already know me, but it's Aurelia. I'm gonna be the Master of Lightning and the best one ever!” the young girl shouted, pumping a fist in the air. Maya softly clapped.

“Hirav,” the large man across from Ray grunted. His voice was rough but his smile was kind. “Master of Earth. I used to live up in the mountains.”

“My old home was this really cool mansion that was three-”

“Aurelia, don't lie,” Miyuki scolded. The girl sighed.

“Fine, I lived with my parents until I ran away. Ice took me in and brought me here,” Aurelia admitted. Miyuki nodded in approval.

“I have stayed here for many years, but when I was younger, I lived in a small village very far north. A beautiful place,” the old man said.

“But cold! I never wanna go back there again,” Aurelia said, crossing her arms. Maya and Ray chuckled. Children. They think they can keep their own promises to themselves.

“Maya, how about you tell Ray about where you're from?” Wu asked, gently pushing the woman to be known by their newcomer. Maya’s mouth fell open into an “o” before closing it again.

“Oh, um, well. I'm from the coast- no surprise there.” She laughed softly to herself. “I am actually from a… tribe that worships Wohira, a storm spirit. I don't remember my parents. So when Wu found me and revealed me as the next Master of Water… well, let's just say my people treated me as a goddess for the remaining time I was with them,” Maya concluded.

“I think you deserve it, Maya. You at least  _look_ like a goddess,” Aurelia said, her voice slightly echoing but was still muffled as she spoke into her cup. Maya smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Ray, what about you?” Garmadon asked. Although he and his brother knew where Ray was from, Garmadon wanted the young man to truly introduce himself to the others. There should be no secrets between them all.

Ray shifted in his seat. “I'm from a village that might be below the poverty line. It's called Ignacia. But it's a beautiful place and we have special days where we all celebrate. And our elders are wise and kind. I… I didn't know my parents all that well either. My mother died very early in my life, and my father died when I was a young boy. I only have a few memories of him and I used those to teach myself to be a blacksmith,” he finally blurted out. Then, as a joke, he added, “It's not a road without burns, of course.”

Hirav snorted and covered his mouth, Aurelia cackled and Miyuki simply smiled. Maya chuckled softly, but Ray still heard her.

Wu and Garmadon caught each other's eyes and silently nodded. Everything would be just fine.

* * *

 ”You people are crazy,” Ray muttered to himself, watching Maya and Hirav face each other, a sword for each of them. The woman dodged another thrust from Hirav’s blade and landed safely. She kept shifting, never truly staying in one place. Hirav was truly a giant, towering over Maya like a mountain.

When they first started sparring, both of them complained. Hirav was first, saying he preferred a different weapon or none at all. Once they began, Maya shrieked and threw her sword at Hirav, daring him to fight harder and not pull back just because she was smaller and a woman. Grabbing her sword, they faced each other and tried again.

“Well, they can't train with their powers since Maya hasn't unlocked her True Potential yet, and neither have I. You haven't either,” Aurelia explained, stretching her legs. Suddenly, she jumped up, startling the young man. “I know! How about we train together?”

“Uh,” Ray chuckled awkwardly, “I _make_ weapons, I don't actually  _use_ them. A-And Maya said I could start training tomorrow,” Aurelia only waved her hand.

“Doesn't matter! We can use wooden swords as practice. Then we can work our way up together. Besides, Garmy and Wu trust us to train without them watching over us like little kids. It'll be fine,” the young girl explained. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Aurelia shouted, “Hey, Ice! Ray and I are gonna train together. Can you get the training swords for us?”

The old man, who had been intent on watching the other two facing off, nodded and got up. As he went inside to find the wooden swords, Ray tapped Aurelia’s shoulder. He grimaced. He hated that she was several years younger than him but was almost as tall.

“Yeah, what is it?” she said, turning to face Ray. He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Uh, well. I didn't get the chance to ask Maya this morning but… Uh, what exactly  _is_ a True Potential?” he finally blurted out. Aurelia’s face scrunched up as she tried to think of an answer.

“I don't really know. At least, not how to explain it. It will look like a _huge_ burst of power, and the person is really, really glowy. I think you'll know what I mean when you actually see it,” she finally said. Ray nodded, but he was still confused. Is glowy even a word?

“Here you go, you two. Be careful,” Miyuki advised, handing them each a sword. Aurelia smiled and hugged the Master of Ice before grabbing Ray's hand and dragging him out onto the training floor. Maya and Hirav backed away to make room for the others, continuing to circle each other.

“Ready, Ray?” Aurelia asked, getting in her stance, her weight balanced on both feet. Ray gripped the wooden hilt with both hands.

“I'll be honest, not really,” he admitted. How should he even stand?

“OUT OF THE WAY,” Hirav bellowed, forcing Ray to move quickly to avoid being knocked over by the much larger man as he stepped back. Maya was pushing him back with each jab.

“Go!” Aurelia suddenly yelled out, lunging at Ray. He yelped and tried to dodge her, but she still managed to hit the back of his knee. “C’mon, Ray! Try harder!”

Grunting at the sharp pain now shooting up his leg, Ray said, “I'm trying my best!” He tried to run, but his knee buckled and almost fell over. Aurelia shifted, keeping her distance in case Ray sprung a surprise attack on her (although she doubted he could).

“I'm not even that great with the sword. Nunchaku is definitely my go-to weapon. And I'm younger than you. Shouldn't you be able to beat me?” She didn't know it, but Aurelia was taunting Ray. He tried to smile at her but a growl still slipped past him.

“That's great. Treasure your youth, Aurelia. I'm barely older than you but, trust me, it isn't fun getting older,” he hissed through gritted teeth. He tightened his grip and rubbed his knee. It was already feeling better. He tried again, aiming for the girl’s stomach.

He screamed as her sword came down on his arm instead. She moved quicker than he did. His sword fell to the ground as he gripped his arm. She had hit him on the flesh where his elbow was. Pain throbbed up and down.

“Oh, crap! Ray, you okay? Did I hit you too hard? We can stop if you want, I mean, I really don't care. As long as you're okay,” Aurelia rambled, about to set her sword down when Ray held up his left hand, silently telling her to be quiet.

“No, no. Let's keep going.” This time, his right arm limp by his side, Ray grabbed the hilt of his sword with his left. It felt awkward at first but he managed. Aurelia grinned and charged at Ray. He ran as well, this time more determined.

The two pairs circled each other, waiting for their opponent to strike. Ray and Maya did just that. Aurelia almost tripped over her feet trying to dodge Ray’s jab. She ran behind the Master of Earth, Ray following her.

Hirav caught Maya’s blade and twisted it out of her hands. By accident, he launched it toward the other group's direction.

“Damn!” Ray shouted, clutching his right arm again. Slowly removing it, his left hand was covered with blood. Wooden and metal swords fell to the ground.

Despite being the farthest away, Miyuki reached Ray first, already checking the gash in his flesh. He snapped his fingers in Maya’s direction.

“Find a clean rag and wet it. Bring bandages as well,” he ordered. Nodding, Maya ran inside the monastery. She apologized when she bumped into Wu and Garmadon and continued on her way, leaving no time for an explanation.

“Are you okay, Ray?” Aurelia asked under her breath, afraid that speaking up would somehow make the situation worse. Ray smiled, his teeth practically grinding against each other.

“I'm fine. Just a cut. Get these all the time,” he forced out. He felt large fingers brush his shoulder. He looked up to meet Hirav’s deep brown eyes.

“Geez, I-I'm sorry, Ray. I didn't mean to get you, I was just… you know. I'm really sorry,” Hirav repeated.

“What is going on here?” Wu asked, worry in his eyes and creasing Garmadon’s forehead. Maya ran back outside, holding the items Miyuki asked for in her hands.

“Here,” she panted, handing the damp rag and bandages to the older man. Miyuki nodded and carefully cleaned up the blood before it could continue to congeal.

“Ray is injured. It was by accident, of course,” Miyuki explained calmly. Everyone nodded slightly before Aurelia raised an eyebrow and spoke up.

“Doesn't it hurt, Ray?” she asked.

“It did, but I'm good at handling pain, I guess,” Ray said. Aurelia grinned widely.

Unlike the young girl, Wu and Garmadon frowned. They were both disappointed, it was obvious.

“I should not have allowed to get my hopes up. Of course, with a new student under us, there will be an adjustment period. But…” Wu trailed off, rubbing his chin. Garmadon sighed.

“We have noticed that the four of you are still not used to each other,” the brunet finished for his brother.

“Yes, we are. Hirav, Aurelia, Ray, and I were able to fight our opponents at the same time on the same ground. Of course we're used to each other. It was just an accident, really,” Maya tried to reason.

“And when the next accident happens?” Wu said. He walked up to Miyuki, watching as the man finished wrapping the bandage around Ray’s arm. “Good. But neither of us want to risk any more unnecessary injuries until we can trust you all again. So, Ray…” The shorter man turned to face Wu. “Until we give the say-so, you will alternate with observing and learning from the others and training with either me or Garmadon.”

“As for the four of you,” Garmadon continued, “you are to use the course and training weapons. And you must wear the training gear as well.”

“No!” Aurelia cried out. “I hate the gear! It's so bulky and so sweaty. And it never fits me either.” Maya shuddered at the thought of wearing the damp equipment again. She punched Hirav in the arm. It didn't hurt him, but Maya needed to do it to someone.

“Don't worry, Aurelia. We know you hated it. You didn't stop complaining for months,” Miyuki teased. Aurelia stuck her tongue out.

“It's a proper punishment for you. If you can't  _train_ together, how can you  _fight_ together? Individually, you are all strong, intelligent, and powerful beings. But together,” Wu explained, interlocking his fingers, “you could be even greater than all that. Please understand. It is only for your own good. Ray, come with us.”

As Wu and Garmadon walked away, Ray hurried himself to catch up with them. Once the three of them left, Maya kicked Hirav on the shin.

“I said I was sorry!” he shouted. He had to lean back when Maya’s eyes flashed.

“Well, I still need to get this bad emotion out before Wohira curses the seas to disobey me! Why did you have to ruin the day's training?” Maya screamed and resumed to attack Hirav. The large man only mouthed “bad emotion” with a confused look on his face and simply accepted the punches.

“She means ‘anger’, right, Ice?” Aurelia whispered to Miyuki.

“Yes. Apparently, Wohira has no respect for those who are angry and will turn the storms and sea against them.”

“Ooh. I like Wohira.”

“She was a violent spirit at times. Do not say that so soon, Lightning.” Maya screeched before taking a deep breath and sitting down on the steps. “There we go. Calm again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's see if I can update my other stories uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see with this fic! :D just a quick chapter so enjoy!

“Here, Ray. Why don't you join us for some tea?” Wu invited, holding the door open. Garmadon entered, followed by the shorter man. “I'll go make some. Since we now have time to ourselves, Garmadon and I would like to know you more.”

“I'm honored,” Ray said, kneeling at one spot of the table. Wu slid the door half-closed and left. Garmadon smiled.

“Are you doing alright, Ray? That looked like it hurt.” The older brunet pressed his fingers against the bandaged cut. Ray only shrugged.

“I suppose I've only had a high tolerance for pain. It only hurt because I wasn't expecting it,” he explained, pulling his arm away. “Besides, I'm not completely useless. I'm also left-handed so I can still take care of myself. Of course, it still feels slightly awkward.” Garmadon chuckled.

“Quite impressive. But I would like to know, are you flexible?” he asked. When Ray arched an eyebrow, Garmadon explained. “You know, like doing the splits, bending your body in ways that look painful, or if you're double-jointed, you can bend your thumb back.”

“Oh, I can do those things!” Ray grabbed his left thumb and bent it back until it was touching his wrist. Garmadon had a smile on his face, but his body fully shuddered. Letting go and gently shaking his hand around, Ray stood up and slowly lowered himself to the floor, one leg in front of him, the other behind him. Garmadon softly clapped as Wu returned, carrying a tray with a kettle and three cups.

“Wu, look. Ray is apparently flexible. That's helpful,” the older brother said. Ray shifted and crossed his legs, confused. How is flexibility helpful in any way? He just used that as entertainment for the younger children back in Ignacia. “So, how about we continue where we left off yesterday?”

“I actually have a question for you, Ray,” Wu said before slowly sipping some of his tea. Ray and Garmadon waited silently for Wu to continue. “Why were you trying to sell weapons at a village several days ago?”

At first, Ray was shocked and confused. How could Wu, a man who was still a stranger to him, know of what he had done the day before they even met each other? Sighing, he simply decided it was not worth worrying about. Then he smiled.

“I was actually trying to trade, but I was there because I wanted people to be able to defend themselves from the rise in pirate activity,” Ray explained. The other men were silent for a minute.

Then Garmadon snorted but tried to hide it behind his hand. Wu gently smacked his arm.

“What? What is so funny?” Ray asked, even more confused than before. Garmadon cleared his throat before talking.

“Ray, pirates are not around anymore,” the older man explained with as straight of an expression as he could. “Although what you were doing was out of good intention, there was no point.”

“Pardon me, but you're wrong,” Ray scoffed. “I saw the pirates with my own eyes. They were sailing away in the distance, almost invisible as they crossed the horizon.”

“Ray,” Wu interrupted, setting down his cup. “I understand that you are an imaginative man. I mean, _pirates_? Quite impressive.” Ray felt his face burn, so he hoped that his skin was dark enough from his time in the sun to hide his blush.

“I know I saw them,” he muttered under his breath, his grip on his cup tightening. “What if I say dragons exist? Will you tell me the same thing?” he spoke up.

“Oh no, dragons do exist. But we would like to know how you know of their existence,” Garmadon said. Ray could only shrug in response. He had always believed that dragons were creatures that existed; they were good hiders so that was why no one ever saw them.

“My mother told stories about the dragons, and my father repeated them to me so I could remember them,” Ray explained before taking a long sip of his tea. The brothers nodded.

“So your mother had died when you were very young, correct?” Ray nodded. Wu continued, “Do you remember anything about her?”

Before Ray could speak after a quick breath, Garmadon stopped him. “Just think. There will be things about her you will never know. Perhaps you do not know what she looks like, but you remember her presence. Just think and then tell us when you are ready.” The youngest man nodded slowly.

Did he remember his mother? He did remember his father talking about how much he loved her, that she was such a strong woman, so powerful, so protective…

“Warm,” Ray muttered after a few minutes of thinking. “I do remember her feeling warm. Don't know why but I do. It was always… I guess I would call it ‘bright’ around her.”

“Interesting,” Wu said under his breath. Garmadon swirled his tea around his cup, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Why is that important? Did you know my mother?” Ray asked although he tried not to sound too hopeful.

“Unfortunately, no. I am sorry, Ray,” Wu said gently. The smaller man nodded slowly and finished his tea. “Although, what I had believed is true.” Ray forced himself to swallow.

“And that is?”

Wu set down his cup quietly. His eyes bore through Ray’s skin.

“Like I've told you before, everyone that we meet is different.” Wu stood up and walked to the wall. "But every single person is like their element. Hirav is one with the earth, unmoved like the mountains he came from. Miyuki keeps calm in even the most stressful of situations. Aurelia is quick with her thoughts, words, and actions. And Maya, as I’m sure you have seen, is not someone you can make assumptions on. She changes like the tide.” He paced around the room as he spoke. He turned to face Ray, a smile on his face. “You are just like them.”

“And that is?” Ray asked skeptically, setting his cup as well.

“Your heart burns like the fire that is inside you, the same way it did in your mother,” Garmadon answered him. He stood up as well and walked over to be by Ray’s side. He bent down and gripped his left shoulder. “You may not see it yet, but we can. You are meant to be the next Master of Fire.”

While the brothers watched him with anticipation, Ray couldn’t help but make an odd face.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t think I’m qualified to wield fire. I once set fire to a blanket that was on the other side of the room,” Ray admitted. He jumped when Garmadon clapped his hands.

“That means nothing! We have all made mistakes that would seem odd with our elements. Hirav once dropped a boulder on his head while shaping a small mountain,” Garmadon chuckled. “And if I will be honest, he had to do that in the first place because I accidentally destroyed the mountain.” Ray wanted to ask exactly how Garmadon even managed to do that when Wu grabbed his hand, being mindful of his injured arm.

“We will wait for your arm to heal, but until then, you will come with me to study the scrolls of your ancestors,” Wu said.

“Uh, I can’t do that,” Ray said, pulling away. “I can’t read.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I will do the reading and teach you how to read another time,” Wu insisted. Ray sighed and let himself be dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i have an idea to write about the very first elemental masters but not sure if y'all want to read what is mostly headcanons that should still be fully thought out


End file.
